Nothing Binds Me Here Anymore
by EveAndVaria
Summary: Loren is different, she was born with violet eyes and white, almost glowing hair. Then her teacher and best friend Grace Augustine tells her she's leaving Loren to go to Pandora. After the death of her parents, Loren finally decides to head to Pandora. Will she learn to love her imperfections or will there be someone to show her how to?
1. Chapter 1

My whole life I have felt out-of-place on earth. My parents loved me of course but it seemed like they were too busy with trying to save the slab of concrete we call earth.

My mother and my father were scientists, botanists to be exact. They studied plants for a living really exciting stuff, and that's not even the best part. I was born with Violet eyes and Pale almost glowing white hair.

Everywhere I would go all throughout my childhood and even now almost 18 I still get looks of disgust. Now add in the fact that I'm a lesbian and I could probably be put in a museum. That's why I asked my parents if I could be Home-schooled.

If it wasn't for our family friend and my teacher, Grace Augustine I never would have made it through. Grace taught me all I need to know. She was obsessed with the Na'vi so every day when she would come over to teach me she would teach me all about the Na'vi, their language, their way of life, everything she possibly could.

By the time I was ten I could speak full Na'vi and I excelled in all my classes.

When I had turned eleven Grace told me they had started a new program called the avatar program. It was where humans could travel to Pandora and become an avatar through these remotely controlled bodies. They would take your DNA and some of the natives and create an avatar.

I was amazed until Grace told me she was leaving to go to Pandora. I was of course happy for her but she was my only true family. I had started calling her _Sa'nok_ (mother) because of how I only saw my parents once a month. I was struggling to hold in my tears while she told me it would take 6 years to get there. I was yelling at her telling her I would be 17 by then and that's when she said ''I want you to come to Pandora when you turn 18.''

I was shocked. I hadn't even thought about going but then I realized that I had no purpose here on this broken rock called earth. My parents knew rarely anything of me except my name, _lor'syulang_. My real name is Loren but I was given a second name by Grace. It meant _beautiful flower._

I answered with ''I guess I will see your old ass in Pandora?''

She gasped and said ''We do not swear 'eveng!'' for a second I thought she was serious but then I saw the twinkle in her eyes and she started chasing me around the house.

Next thing I knew I was saying good-bye to the only real mother I have ever known. It felt like everything I had was being taken away from me and all I had left was Pandora.

I started working harder if that was even possible, I trained hard-core to be a warrior, I practiced every day and every time I beat all my opponents. Everything was going good until a week before my eighteenth birthday when I got a call. I had answered the phone with an annoyed ''hello.'' since I had just been asleep.

''Hello is this Loren Mitchell?'' a deep voice replied

''Yes how can I help you?'' I asked

I heard a sigh on the other end of the line, ''it's your parents, John and Michelle were mugged and during the mugging they were killed.''

(Loren POV)

That's I how I got here. I was standing with two other men; we were just watching the bodies of my parents turn into ash inside the machine.

I finally asked, ''What do want me to do?''

One man stepped forward and said, ''We can arrange it so that you come to Pandora on the next flight out a week from now and you will put in the avatar program. It will only take two years to get there now with the increased technology, now all we need to know is if you want to go or not?''

I stood up tall and started walking out but not before I said, ''I will see you in a week boys.'' Once I got outside of the building I couldn't stop the tears. I had no one left anymore, no one but Grace and now there was nothing binding me here, nothing stopping me from leaving. This was no longer my home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

Hey everyone please excuse my English, it is not my first language so sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. I would just like to say that this is a romantic story involving two women. If you don't like that, don't read it.

**bold speaking in Na'vi**

_Italics Thinking/flashbacks_

**AVATAR BELONGS TO JAMES CAMERON not to me :(**

(Loren POV)

I awoke in the dark, cramped machine. The door to the machine opened and I immediately had to shut my eyes because of the brightness. As my eyes adjusted and I noticed a man dressed in what looked like a doctors outfit come to check some of my wires and tubes.

''Are we there yet?'' I asked

''Yep we're here sunshine.'' he answered.

(later on that day)

I was in a plane flying to hell's gates and as we exited the door I heard some of the army dogs outside whisper something about meals on wheels. I shrugged and made my way inside.

Once I was inside I saw everyone gathered in what looked like the cafeteria. I took a seat in the back and zoned out on most of what Quaritch said, it was mostly for the marines and gunners they were referring to. I knew that I probably should have listened because I was just as much of a fighter as anyone else here. I remember when I was 15...

_''Loren get your ass down here and meet Trudy'' My mother yelled at me from the bottom of my tree house._

_I quickly climbed down the tree and there was my mother standing next to a slightly tan girl with her brown hair in pony tail. She was very beautiful and the way she wasn't wearing any makeup made her even more beautiful to me. I just stood there with my mouth slightly open and stared. I heard her chuckle and saw her smirk at me._

_My mother coughed ''anyway Trudy is 16 and is here to teach you how to fight.''_

_I scoffed, 'Teaching me the scientist, freak, faggot how to fight yeah good luck with that'' I said rolling my eyes._

_That's when Trudy walked up to me and said, ''I don't see anything wrong with you actually by the looks of it your quite strong. All I see is a beautiful girl who needs to learn how to kick some ass and listen this is blunt but I guess that's just how I am but you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen._

_I remember practicing every day after home-school with guns; knives and martial arts everything, so that if anyone tried something I would be OK. My mother explained to me that the reason she did this was because the world is a terrible place and people look at something beautiful and exotic and try to destroy it. She told me she doesn't want that to happen to her only child._

_Trudy and I got closer and closer every day._

_''Hey lor, I was uh wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?'' Trudy asked_

_I smiled ''Seriously! I thought you didn't like me like that I thought that I wasn't good enough and when I heard tha-''_

_Next thing I knew she crashed her lips against mine and they instantly molded together and next thing I knew there was her tongue lightly trailing my lip. I let her tongue inside and immediately our tongues started dueling. It was amazing all I could think of was her soft lips and the taste of vanilla in her mouth. Next thing I knew I was top of her and we weren't even breaking to breathe. I could smell her arousal and mine mixing together. Her hands were all over my ass and I was lightly scraping my nails on her abs._

_''Hey girls you ready for din-'' my mother said busting into my room. We immediately broke apart our faces red and our chests heaving trying to catch our breaths._

_''Ok umm I guess I will come back later and dinners on the table'' she said before closing the door_

_I chuckled and fell back on my bed closing my eyes. Next thing I knew Trudy was straddling my waist and lightly rubbing my abs. I moaned and grabbed her hair pulling us into a passion filled kiss._

_''GUYS CAN YOU STOP BEING HORN DOGS AND GET DOWN HERE!'' we heard my mom yell._

_Trudy and I dated until a month before my eighteenth birthday when she told me she was joining the air force. I was totally devastated when she told me that she was taking her father's place. With tears rushing down my face I asked her ''why? I understand you want to avenge your father but we have something so special here!'' She grabbed my face and lightly kissed me lips even though it wasn't full of tongue it was the most passion filled kiss we had ever shared. She leaned her forehead on mine and said ''I love you Loren I really do but this is my journey, my story. Please go find where you belong and it might sound harsh but I want you to learn to love yourself and forget what everyone says. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and your my best friend but I don't think I'm the one for you.''_

_I sobbed and hugged her ''I love you Trudy Chacon but I don't know if I can forgive you for this, everyone has left me.'' I whispered._

_She nodded and said goodbye before she left out the door._

Once I snapped out of my flash back I realized that everyone was leaving so I quickly got up and made my way to the lab. On my way there a guy walks up to me and shakes my hand. ''Hi, I'm Norm Spellman, aren't you Loren Mitchell?'' He asked

I took a moment to look at him he was lanky, tall and looked like the typical computer nerd but he seemed nice enough.

''Yeah nice to meet you'' I said confidently. ''So can you point me to the lab?'' I asked him

''Actually I will do you one better, I will take you there. I am in the AVATAR program too. Hey I hope I'm not intruding but how is it possible that your eyes are violet and your hair is white?'' he asked with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, ''I was just born like this and it's not really something that I like to talk about so if you don't mind please don't think about it too much.'' I asked as nicely as I could.

''You're so beautiful...'' I heard him whisper and when he saw me looking at him he blushed and realized I had heard him.

When we got to the lab I stopped, ''hey is there a back way into the lab?'' I asked him

He looked at me skeptically but then nodded, ''yeah just through there, I will meet you inside in a few minutes.''

''Sure, bye'' I muttered. I walked through the door and right as I got inside I heard someone yell.

''Where is my god damn cigarettes, guys what's wrong with this picture!?''

I rolled my eyes and came up behind Grace and grabbed her waist. I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear ''hey there sexy woman, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a hostile environment like this.''

She ripped out of my grasp and turned around at first she was scowling but next I knew I had an arm full of a Grace.

**''I see you.''**We said at almost the same time.

**''My lor'syulang I didn't know you were here yet! I thought they had you out on the next flight 5 months from now.''** She said in Na'vi

**''I yelled a bit and got them to get an earlier flight for me.''**I replied

**''Well let me look at you. You have grown so much and look at the six-pack you have under there!''**She said patting my stomach.

''I have missed you so much Sa'nok!''

''Come let us catch up!'' she said walking out of the lab.

Author note:

Thanks for reading this chapter I am really excited about the next one because she finally gets to meet Jake and a surprise person! I am thinking of making her and Jake have like a brother/sisterly relationship

Don't forget to Review/follow and favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update but stuff has been keeping me busy and such so here's the next chapter**

**Bold- speaking Na'vi**

_Italics-thinking/flashbacks_

**_Also tsu'tey is from the plains clan and is most likely going to be a bad guy._**

**Avatar doesn't belong to me it belongs to James Cameron. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC and this is a romantic story between two woman if that's not your style please don't read**

(Neytiri POV)

I quickly scanned the perimeter. I was hunting for tonight's feast and the **Yerik** (Hexapede) that I was hunting had somehow gotten away from my arrow. I was having a terrible day and my confusion was only growing.

_I woke up in my hammock the sun was shining brightly and I thanked Eywa for I was not looking forward to go hunting in cold weather. I quickly got up and made my way down home tree to greet Sa'nok. She always gets angry if I don't greet her before I go out. Today felt different as I walked among the people. It was a year today since I had officially become one of the people. As I looked around I started to notice the other female Na'vi breasts, like their size, shape and how they bounced. I quickly averted my gaze, stunned by the things I was thinking. Is there something wrong with me? No I thought, I must have just accidently looked in that direction. Quickly I looked at tsu'tey and tried to form some reaction from my own body by looking at his. I noticed his muscles and scowling face but I felt nothing for him. Once again I looked at a female in our tribe. She was about the same age as me and once again a throbbing in my lower area appeared. I quickly ran to my Sa'nok needing something to distract me from what I was feeling. I moved away the beads that lead to my mother meditation area and found her sitting cross legged at a small fire._

''**_Sa'nok, I seek your guidance_**_.'' I whispered but her acute hearing heard every word_

_She sighed, ''Daughter_**_, Eywa has told me the truth, she has told me off these feeling you have for women of the tribe and how you feel nothing for men.''_**

_A tear rolled down my face, '_**_'Sa'nok I do not understand these feelings they have just appeared today but I cannot get over them. When I look at tsu'tey I see a beast that wants me for lust and as a trophy not as his love. But when I look at a woman I see gentleness, care and love. You must help me I cannot be with tsu'tey I cannot live with someone such as he.''_**

_She gently took my face in her hands,_**_''We must all do things that we wish we did not have to do but you must marry tsu'tey he is your betrothed and he is from the plains clan. We need him to unite our clans, his clan provides us with many grains that can support our rain times when the soil is too wet to be tilled. You will learn to love a man for the good of the people now go, it time for the hunt.''_**

(_End of flash back_)

Quickly I released my bow and it hit the Yerik straight in the eye. I was angry because I could not love whom I wish to. I must marry a man. One that is rude, angry and rough. I quickly took the Yerik back to home tree to be skinned. Once I got home I saw tsu'tey look at me with a primal hunger and I almost gagged. I quickly sprinted to the top of home tree, climbing the roots and making my way up branches. Once I got to the top I called Seze. She appeared next to me and I fed her a fish that I had brought with me. I connected our bonds and immediately I could feel Tsahaylu. It was like an electric shock had gone through my body and it was beyond anything you could ever feel. I could hear Seze's thoughts and feel her asking me what is wrong. I let her see the memories of before. She was angry about how I could not love who I wanted to, I quickly calmed her down and told her to fly. We flew around for hours before returning home. I was making my way home when a strong arm grabbed me from behind.

I tried to scream but my mouth was covered by a hand. I bite down, my canines piercing flesh. I heard a yelp but the hand didn't even move. Next thing I knew I was pushed against a branch of home tree. My eyes were finally un-covered and who I saw astounded me.

''**Hello, Neytiri I see you like it rough. I can't wait to one day break you in and show you what it's like to be with a real man.''** Tsu'tey said his breath hot on my face.

I spat at him, **''A real man where? I only see a little girl that comes after me in the darkness.''**

He lifted a hand up to hit me but then I heard my father voice calling my name. Tsu'tey stared at me his ears folded down ''**you will pay for that remark and when we are bonded there is no way out. I will break you in and you will beg for mercy.''** He released me and he was gone.

I quickly ran to my hammock ignoring my father's calls. I jumped into my hammock and let the tears fall, what can I do? Is there no way out this?

(Loren POV)

I was talking with grace when Norm walked in.

Norm quickly coughed and said, ''Excuse me for interrupting but sully is here.''

I looked over at grace and she simply shrugged and we made our way down to the lab. I followed Grace and Norm to where the avatars were stationed. I had totally forgotten all about my avatar. Now that I remember, excitement and nervousness was all I could feel. What if my avatar was as ugly as me or what about if it doesn't work right because of my DNA? When we walked in I noticed a man in a wheel chair I didn't know what his face looked like because he had his back turned to me and was looking at his avatar. I walked up to the tank and said, ''Wow your avatar is handsome, I am Loren Mitc-.'' But my voice died down in my throat when I looked at him.

''Lori?'' He whispered

'Jakey?'' I said and I quickly grabbed his face and touched foreheads with him. ''I thought you were dead, they told me you had died and, and, an-'' tears were pouring down my face by now.

He quickly sat me down on his lap, ''I told you I would never leave you, and that I would always find you.''

I hiccupped and he laughed, ''everyone is looking, you should probably explain to them what is going on.''

I just dug head deeper in his neck, ''No you do it.'' I whispered

He chuckled again, ''so, um I am Jake Sully and I am Loren's brother.''

I heard Grace gasp, ''Jake, I thought you were dead. They told Loren and me that you were killed.'' Grace said tears running down her face.

I quickly got up and went over to Grace, hugging her. ''Jake where's Tommy? Why is he not with you?''

A tear trickled down his face, ''He's dead.'' He whispered

I broke down fully, and clutched to grace like she was my anchor ''Grace did you know about this?'' I asked she shook her head no and I let go of her running to my cabin. I ran into my small room climbed under the covers and remembered when I found out that I had brothers…

_I was 6 at the time when Grace had come over to my house and as we were playing dolls, I had told her that I wished I had some brothers to play with because Stacy a girl from school had two older brothers that protected her._

''_Grace, why don't I have any brothers or sisters?'' I asked_

_She sighed, ''Loren I think it's time you knew, She pulled out a picture of two boys about three standing with my dad and mom. These are your older brother, that's Tommy and that's Jake. They live in foster care.'' She whispered_

''_Why aren't they here with us Gracey?'' I asked happy that I had brothers but sad that they weren't here._

_She sighed, ''Your mom and dad wanted to have you, tommy and Jake but the law says you can only have one kid per family and since Tommy and Jake were twins they couldn't be separated. Your mother and father gave them to foster care then had you because at least tommy and Jake would have each other.''_

_I was sad but quickly I asked, ''Can I see them, please, please grace please!''_

_She smiled, ''Fine but you cannot tell your parents. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet but I couldn't let you suffer never getting to know them.''_

_I smiled, '' can I meet them tomorrow?''_

_Grace laughed at my eagerness, ''Sure kid, sure.''_

_The next day we made our way to the foster care facility. The foster house was old, rusty and big but all I could think about was meeting my brothers. Once we made it to their room we went inside and there was two 9 year old twins playing with trucks. They looked up and immediately ran over and engulfed me in a hug._

_Grace smiled, ''I told them you were coming, she pointed to the one wearing a plaid shirt and shorts and said that's tommy and then pointed to the one with jeans and a black t-shirt on and said that's Jake.''_

_Ever since that moment I hung out with them every second day after school all three of us bonded and become closer than life. Jake was like the strong protective big brother and Tommy was my teacher and jokester. I loved them both very dearly and it was like I was finally normal._

_One day I was playing in the playground with tommy and Jake when this big ugly teenager came over and grabbed me by the hair and slapped me and said, ''My parents say you're a freak and you should be burned for the way you look, you are a disgusting bitch and I hope you kill yourself!'' Jake was on him faster than a cheetah he tackled him to the ground even though the boy was at least twice his size and he punched him so man y times the boy's face was bleeding everywhere. Tommy was checking my cheek where I had been slapped. I was crying not because of my cheek because of what he had said to me. Was I really that ugly?_

_Grace ran over and pulled Jake off the boy and called the ambulance. The cops and the ambulance came and Tommy told them what had happened. Jake wouldn't face any charges but that was his last warning and if he got in trouble again he would have to get a criminal record._

_Jake and tommy both looked at me and said at the same time, ''Don't listen to him Lori, your beautiful and no one can take that away from you.''_

_I smiled but I didn't believe them._

_When I was 15 and after Grace left, I got a call that had said that Jake and tommy were killed and that their bodies were never found. I was crushed, I cried for days and days on end they were my only family left. My parents barely came to visit and grace was on Pandora what do I do now?_

_(End of Flashback)_

I final fell asleep but not before I heard the gentle sound of Jake's voice ''don't worry Lori I'm here now, and I won't leave again.''

AUTHORS NOTE:

Wow a lot in one chapter today.

Well I hope you guys liked it. I changed the original Idea a bit but I like the way it turned out thanks to everyone who is following and favouring this story. Please don't for to R&amp;R.

Leave any suggestions on how things should play out


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long update guys. I had a lot of stuff going on but anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Also all mistakes are my own and AVATAR belongs to James Cameron.**

**This story contains the love between two females if you don't like it don't read it.**

**This story is little AU**

**Bold-Na'vi**_Italics-Flashbacks_

**(Loren POV)**

When I awoke the soft sound of breathing could be heard in the bunk next to mine. I rolled over and saw a wheel chair sitting next to the bunk and a form under the covers of the bunk. Jake? Then it all came back to me, reuniting with Jake and coming to Pandora. T-t-tommy's death I stuttered in my mind. I was so confused yet excited that I had finally found my brother. How did he survive, what happened to his legs and how did tommy die was just a few things that I had to ask him about. I got up careful not to disturb my slumbering brother. I grabbed some skinny jeans, thick black boots and a white tank top. I quickly slipped them on and headed to the bathroom to check my hair. When I looked in the mirror I already felt that usually feeling of disgust I always felt whenever I looked at myself. I sighed I don't even know why I'm alive like really I have nothing to live for. Others kept telling me how beautiful I was but all the people who hated diversity made me feel like a thorn in a rose bush. I remember how in school I would always get beat down for being different. I was barely in middle school…

_A young pre-teen Loren made her way down the hall of the large private school…_

''_How was your day today Loren?'' My assistant asked me_

''_Fine I guess.'' I answered nonchalantly. I was angry that my parents hired an assistant to walk with me down the halls and escort me to class. Of course the bullying was bad and I came home with bruises everywhere but it was better than being called names for having a protector. I had asked my parents to let me go back to school when I turned 13 because I was getting tired of the isolation. The minute I got to school it was open season. There was this one girl that would always take me to the bathroom and beat me till the blood was everywhere. Of course I never told the teachers who did it because I was afraid of her. The high-pitched sound of my assistant's voice broke me out of my dreaming._

_''I am just going to go to the bathroom wait right here and I will be back.'' Then she walked of in search of the nearest bathroom_

_I don't need her to protect me I thought rolling my eyes. So I started making my way down the hall and when I turned the corner I came face to face with Callie Roller. She wasn't a big girl but she was tall and she was scary. I tried to back up but something hit my back and there was one of her Hench girls flanking me._

_''Well, well, well seems little Loren forgot to pack her protection this morning.'' said callie her voice like nails on a chalk board_

_''G-get away from me callie you can't bully me anymore!'' I said in my strongest voice possible even though you could clearly hear the fear in my voice._

_She laughed, her laugh sending shivers down my spine ''Seems like our little albino has gained some confidence and we are going to have to knock her down a peg'' she growled out_

_I gasped! No I wasn't going to let her hurt me again, not this time! Suddenly an electric purple light appeared around me and it just felt right. All of my fear vanished and clarity filled me. While I was adjusting to this glow, I didn't notice Callie and her troops come closer until a fist hit me right in the jaw. A clear crack could be heard as a landed back. The pain filled my vision as it blurred but their fists didn't stop at all. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. Eventually the hand was taken off and the punches and kicks diminished to every few minutes. The glow had diminished to a faint spark half way through._

''_Stop please stop.'' I begged my voice strained from the pain. Suddenly when I was about to give in the electric purple light surrounded me again and I felt unbelievable strength. I got up and I stormed up to callie so fast that even to me it was a blur. I felt all this rage enter me it more than I have ever felt. I grabbed callie by the neck and I punched and kicked her as much as I could. My fists were bruised and the blood was everywhere. I didn't know if it was her blood or mine but I didn't care. Her gang came after me but it was all a blur of blood and rage. I took them all down like it was a wolf against a lamb. My limbs went numb and I fell to my knees finally realizing what I did. I felt arms wrap around me and I turned around to see it was my assistant. The rage was gone and all that was left was the pain, sorrow and bruises._

_(End of flashback)_

I washed my face. That was the first and last time that I had felt that rage. I was so ashamed of what I had done to those girls but at the same time it felt right. Not hurting the girls but feeling that power. It felt like it was apart of me to be something more. I sighed what am I talking about, I'm just an abomination. I looked into the mirror and looked at my hair. I had to admit one thing, my hair was very lovely. It almost glowed, it was thick and luscious. I quickly curled it and added several small braids into the hair. I checked the time; it was ten minutes before I had to get down to the lab with Jake. Guess I wasted all my breakfast time day dreaming I thought sourly.

''Shit.'' I mumbled

I quickly ran into our room and woke up Jake.

''Hey Jake get up we need to be at the lab in ten!'' I said as I shook him awake

''Ok, mom'' he said as he turned around and moved his chair closer

''Do you want help?'' I asked

''NO! He sighed, what I mean is that I want to do it alone.'' he said

I nodded. We made our way down to the lab and I realized this would actually be the first time I would see my avatar. I made my way towards the window and saw my avatar lying in a bed next to Jake and norms'. She was utterly beautiful. She had long White glowing hair and I couldn't see her eyes but I hoped that they were purple like mine too. Her facial features were a lot like mine but much more feline. She was gorgeous I couldn't believe my eyes! Something caught my eye above her left breast. I could see it through the thin hospital gown that my AVATAR had on. It looked like a small butterfly but I couldn't be sure. I saw Grace make her way next to me.

''Amazing isn't it, she looks so much like you it's extraordinary. One thing that boggles my mind is that she has a small butterfly tattooed over her left breast. Do you have that Lor?'' She asked inquisitively

It was a butterfly! ''Sorry Sa'nok but I don't and she is magnificent but I don't understand how she ended up with a butterfly tattooed on her chest? I don't even have that!'' I whispered

Grace smiled, ''I guess you will just have to go link and find out.''

''It's time?'' I asked

''Yeah go grab your bother and show him the link beds.''

I made my way over to Jake who was talking to Norm about some stupid T.V. show.

''Jake, Norm it's time to link with our Avatars!'' I said rather loudly

''Awesome!'' They both said at the same time

While Grace and Max got our link beds ready I went over to Jake and hugged him, ''see you on the other side big bro.'' I said

''See ya there Lori.'' he said back

I got into my link bed, kept my head down and let my mind go blank. Immediately I was pushed into a tunnel of bright colors and flashes. I opened my eyes and a bright light could be seen flashing into my vision. When my eyes finally adjusted I could see two other scientists looking at me from above.

''Hey guys.'' I said

''Hey Loren, we just need to run a few tests.'' they replied

I sat up and moved my fingers around. I heard something happen behind me and I heard Jake repeat the conversation I just had with the scientists. Suddenly I saw Jake move his toes and feet. He moaned being able to finally feel them. I turned around. I already knew what he was thinking and I was all down with it. I nodded to him and we started pulling our wires out.

Norm starting freaking out, ''They are going to put you down get back in the bed guys. This is bad!''

We could hear the scientists yelling to sedate us but we didn't care.

''No this is great!'' Jake yelled before me and him bolted out the door racing against each other. The minute we got out we had to adjust to the brightness. When looked around we saw others playing basketball, running, and just all out living. I smirked at Jake and we took off running. We dodged machines and avatars. I could feel the dirt meld to fit my feet, the wind urging me to run faster but Jake suddenly stopped behind me and I stopped and walked back to him. He was smelling the earth and digging his toes into the dirt. I did the same.

''Motor Controls looking good'' I heard come from behind me. I opened my eyes and I saw Grace as an avatar. She looked very good. She looked a lot younger and her hair wasn't curly it was braided.

''Grace?'' Jake asked unsure

''Well who'd expect numb nuts, here think fast!'' she said throwing us two large fruits.

I looked at Jake and he shrugged and took a bite. I copied him and suddenly a burst of flavor filled my mouth. It was like nothing I had ever tasted in my entire life. It was sweet and sour, soft, Juicy and fresh. At the sounds of us moaning grace giggled and made us follow her to get changed.

(**NEYTIRI POV)**

I awoke from my hammock my face dry and sticky from last night's tears. I jumped down onto the branch and made my way to a secluded area. When I was very little I found an area where a waterfall fell into a pond deep enough for swimming and ever since I bathed here. It was hidden by long vines and I just needed to escape for a while. I took off my clothing and entered the water. The coolness helped to get my mind off of last night. Tsu'tey had scared me and I was afraid that if I mated with him that it wouldn't be true. The way he spoke last night made me think that we wouldn't really mate and only say we would. He had this look inside of his eyes that made me want to disappear. I sighed maybe Sa'nok was right, maybe I am just overreacting. I climbed out of the water and headed to meet with father and talk about how the younger Na'vi are doing with their iknimaya.

I saw my father eating with Sa'nok and I quickly joined them.

''**I** **see you**.'' I said to my father

''**I see you**.'' he replied in his all-knowing Olo'ekytan voice.

We ate in silence but after he motioned me to join him.

**''Neytiri, after sylwanin died you became the Tsahik to take your mother's place after she has passed to Eywa. How is your training going?''**He questioned sternly

**''Sa'nok has taught me much but there is still much to learn and observe.''** I replied as confidant as possible

He watched me very carefully,**'' I see, what do you think of Tsu'tey? Is he fit to rule over the omaticaya one day?''**

I almost growled, **''Tsu'tey is a fine warrior and would do this tribe proud.''**

**'I see, now my daughter what do YOU think of Tsu'tey?''** He asked carefully

I watched him carefully, **''truthfully father I do not wish to mate with tsu'tey.''**

He nodded, **''Listen to me daughter I understand you are scared to be with a man you do not really know but after you have mated he will be your connection to this world. We need the supplies and help his tribe brings. Do not let your tribe down for you own happiness Neytiri. As the future leader you will one day have to make hard choices and this is yours right now. '**He replied in a hard no-bending voice.

I nodded and left. As soon as I got out I called for Seze. My Ikran came after a few minutes and I climbed onto her back and took off with a high pitched screech. I had to get away from this place at least for a little bit. I was so broken! Why had Eywa given me such a fate? To mate with a man who would abuse and hurt me. I sighed as the wind blew through my braided hair and I finally felt free. The thought of Tsu'tey and the omaticaya left me if only for a little while and for that little while I could be whoever I wanted. I finally took Seze home and gave her some fish. I sat with her for the night for I was scared Tsu'tey would appear to me in my hammock at night. Seze protected me and even with our connection I could feel the bond. I finally closed my eyes after a long time of waiting for sleep to come.

A flash of white hair, the sparkle of violet eyes and a smile so beautiful flashed through my mind in parts. Suddenly a melodic sound filled my ears as I heard the laugh of a woman. I tried to follow this sound but each time I got closer it faded. I felt this strong connection to the mysterious women. It was like nothing I had ever felt it had a pull stronger than that of Seze's. The further away her voice the more my heart felt this painful tug.

My eyes snapped open, sweat clouded my vision. I still felt the painful tug on my heart but not as strong and I didn't know who this woman was but I swear to Eywa that I will find her.

**Authors NOTE:****  
****Thanks for reading this chapter guys!**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R**

**Leave any suggestions and I will consider them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long update guys. I was totally blocked for a while but I'm back**

**Also all mistakes are my own and AVATAR belongs to James Cameron.**

**This story contains the love between two women if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**This story is little AU**

**Bold-Na'vi,**

_Italics-Flashbacks_

**(Loren POV)**

My eyes burst open, my heart was beating fast and my breathing was laboured, that was the best experience of my entire life. My thoughts were interrupted by Grace opening the hatch to my machine. She helped me get out and get used to my normal legs again, we had to do some exercises to make sure they were all ''warmed up''. When we finished I realized how tired I actually am when I yawned so loud that Grace actually laughed.

'' **Takes a lot of out you doesn't it my child?''**Grace asked in Na'vi. I giggled and rolled my eyes at her antics but decided to play along.

''**Oh yes I am very much tired and I can barely move but I can do one thing''**I answered back with a large smirk appearing on my face. Grace raised her eyebrow as she lit a smoke. I quickly grabbed the smoke and put it out but before she could scold me, I grabbed her sides and started tickling her. She burst out in a laugh only reserved for our times together. By now she was begging me to stop but Grace was like a mother to me and I could see the stress of Pandora weighing heavily on her. After a few more tickles and giggles I hugged her. As I hugged her I whispered to her, ''Please stop smoking mom, its killing you." Suddenly I felt something wet hit my shoulder and I immediately knew grace was letting her full guard down. I stroked her back and whispered soft reassurances in her ear. After a while her sobs quieted down to just soft tears.

''I miss her so much and I know I act if I never knew her or that I don't care but it's killing me.'' She whispered so softly, I felt my heart-break into a million pieces. I had never heard Grace sound this broken before. I sighed because I knew exactly who she was talking about; she was talking about my mother. One night when I was very young …

_(Flashback)_

_A six-year-old Loren silently crept down the hall to her parents' room. Her father was out of town for a seminar and she thought that maybe for once her mother would let her sleep in the bed with her. Loren was notoriously known for having night terrors and since she was afraid to tell her parents of them they didn't know. As she reached the large wooden doors of the room her mother was in, she silently turned the handle. She quietly crept in without looking and slid in, as she got closer to her parents' giant king bed, she noticed some ruffling and was curious. She climbed on to the large chest in front of the bed and as she looked up she saw Grace kissing her mother. At first she was confused because daddy is the only one who should kiss mommy and grace liked boys didn't she? As Loren got lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that she had gasped when she had seen them. Grace and Michelle broke up from their heated make out session like lightning. Loren wasn't angry; more like confused and had started backing up. As she backed up she fell straight off the large chest with a violent thump. She watched as her grace and her mommy quickly sprang off the bed to make sure she was okay._

''_Loren what are you doing in here!'' My mother scolded lightly before her facial expressions softened as I rubbed my rump with a wince. My mother was actually a lovely woman. She had long, loosely curled ebony hair and tan skin. I remember her once telling me she was Lebanese. My favourite part about my mommy was her beautiful blue eyes; they were bright like the sky on a sunny day and always held a special sparkle of mirth within._

''_I had a nightmare mommy.'' I whispered my bottom lip poking out slightly._

''_Come here, darling.'' Grace softly said and held out her arms. I quickly hopped in her lap with a plop and a smirk. We sat in silence for a few minutes before my short attention span couldn't hold it anymore._

''Why_ were you and grace kissing, are you together?'' I blurted out before I could stop myself. I watched my grace and my mommy have a silent conversation._

_My mother sighed, ''would you be angry if we are?'' She looked at me with those big blue eyes and I could see the fear in them. There was the fear of losing us, losing me and grace. I could see it loud and clear like she had a sign on her head and I couldn't help but crack a small smile, despite the situation._

'' _Why would I be mad mommy? I just want you to be happy and if that's with daddy or with Grace I don't care, I love you all!'' I said bouncing on grace's lap and giggling. I saw grace and my mom's eyes water and I knew that I had taken a large weight off their shoulders._

''_We love you too baby'' My mom said hugging both me and grace together._

_(End of Flashback)_

I sighed as a few tears betrayed me and fell from my eyes. I don't know how long grace and my mother continued on their affair but I assume when I was 12 and grace left for Pandora there was more to it than ''it's a good opportunity''. Grace and I just stood there for god knows how long clinging to each other like koalas and letting the tears fall. After a while I couldn't stand the silence, ''I miss her too Sa'nok, I miss her perfume and her laugh. It was such a loud laugh and it was so awkward but it made the entire room light up'' I said a watery smile taking place on my face. I felt Grace grin against my cheek.

''She was such an amazing person, she loved you very much you know'' grace murmured softly.

''I know and now I will love you forever Sa'nok. Please don't hold this in again because you know I will always be there to hold you and make it all better.'' I whispered.

''I love you too, my _lor'syulang._''

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm blaring and Jake singing along to Bon Jovi, living on a prayer.

''Oh my gosh, Jake shut up you sound like a dying cat'' I yelled as I covered my head with a pillow. Apparently he didn't care at all so I decided to throw my pillow at him.

''HEY!'' I heard Jake yell signifying that my pillow had hit its mark. I giggled and shifted so I could check the time it was 5:30am and I had to be ready by 6:00am. I groaned but got up and looked through my small drawer. I decided to dress in a plain white tank top and some crème colored shorts that came to mid-thigh. Just as I got finished dressing Jake rolled out of the bathroom and raised his eyebrow at me.

''That's what you're wearing out?'' he asked

''Um yeah got a problem?'' I said drawing out the yeah and putting a hand on my hip.

''You really need to buy some longer shorts sis and also today we get to actually get to take the avatars out of the base!'' He said excitedly pumping his fist into the air. I rolled my eyes at his antics but cracked a smile.

''Yeah big bro it's going to be wicked awesome and I heard we are taking one of their helicopter things.'' I said with a beaming smile on my face. I was really bad with cars and vehicles in general they just confused me but I still found them really awesome. I spent most of my time studying the way of life in for the Na'vi, so I didn't have a lot of time for vehicles. I checked the time and it was 5:50am. I laced up my boots, picked up my back pack and quickly rolled Jake out the door.

We reached the Helicopter base just in time because Grace had just started loading her stuff into the machines storage compartment area.

''Hey Gra-'' but my hello ended there as I saw someone that I was not expecting to ever see again. There she was tan skin, brown hair in the same pony tail and the same smirk. Trudy Chacon, my ex and who I thought was going to be my wife was here in Pandora. She was checking all the things on our helicopter and as she checked the front our eyes met. She froze and my heart beat sped up, I was afraid everyone could hear it. I was freaking out, my hands were shaking and there was a lump in my throat bigger than an elephant. She was the first of us to snap out of our haze.

''Lor is that really you?'' I heard the same husky voice ask me. At first I didn't even reply I just watched her take small almost scared steps toward me like one wrong step and a bomb would set off. It wasn't until she was right in front of me that I snapped out of my thoughts. By now tears were streaming down my face and I didn't care. I looked over to Grace and she and Jake both had their heads bowed like they knew Trudy was here all along but they didn't tell me. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to scream or cry, or maybe both. All I could do was stand there staring at her brown eyes and wonder what I had gotten myself into. I hadn't even noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

I gulped, ''Yes, it's me trudes.'' Before I could react she had grabbed me into the tightest hug I had ever had and I felt tears slowly slip down my cheeks.

I barely caught it but I heard it, the soft whisper against my cheek. ''I am so sorry for ever leaving you Lor, I have missed you so much and I never thought I would see you again.'' All I could think about was how I have been doing a hell of a lot of crying lately and its starting to seriously piss me off. But at the same time I couldn't help but sink into the embrace I hadn't felt in years but had missed like hell.

''I missed you too.'' I muttered but felt the soft nod against me.

**(Neytiri POV)**

I sat by the waterside of my secret pond and played with the dirt. Usually I wouldn't partake in something so childish but I needed to calm my mind since it was whirling like a storm inside. Every night I have been having the same dream of the girl with the white hair and violet eyes. Each time the tug in my heart gets stronger and the dreams get more vivid but I never see her face only small things like her lips, hair and eyes. I see them in flashes like lightning is cutting apart each piece. This angers me so since I wish to find her, what if she is my mate, my true mate. I prayed to Eywa that she was real and that she would take me away from the moron tsu'tey. He is nothing but persistent and threatens to take my body as his own. I angrily throw a rock into the pond! Why must I marry tsu'tey, why can we not learn to unite the clans in a different manner! I groaned in frustration but decided to lie down on the soft dirt. I watched the sky change from morning to the rich shades of night in which everything around us glows in a way that reminds me that Eywa is always listening. I decided that Sa'nok would be worried and decided to head back to home tree. I smiled as each of my long strides made the earth beneath my feet glow. I ran on the large branch and grabbed a vine swinging across the reasonably sized hole. As I ran I called for Sezé, she appeared in a matter of minutes and I jumped off the branch and onto her awaiting back. We flew as fast as the howling wind could carry as and before we knew it we were home. I quickly fed Sezé some dried hexapede and headed down the tree for the feast. I was not excited for the feast at all. Tsu'tey had hunted for us to show my father that he was capable of supporting the clan. I was afraid if I ate his kill he would take it as a sign that I accepted his future rule over the clan and me. That was not true and if it wasn't for the clan, I would have already killed him.

I sat down next to Sa'nok and grabbed myself some food avoiding the meat and only going for fruit. I knew that mother was watching me very carefully but I didn't care. I had a feeling that this goddess of my dreams would be appearing soon and I would be able to escape. As I ate I wondered what it would be like with a woman. I had never actually been with a woman nor man but I was very intrigued. Once I was done eating I ran as fast as I could up to my hammock. I now only wanted, no _lived_ for my dreams. They were the only reason I even kept going. I felt like I was being stupid because this woman probably doesn't even exist but I keep my hope because it is all I have. As I settled in my hammock I prayed to Eywa that this girl, this girl as _beautiful as a flower_ shall be my love.

_(Neytiri's dream)_

''_Don't leave me… My Loren, my Loren!'' I heard myself yell. A flash of a sky walker's body lying limp and their breathing mask on the floor. Then a flash of White hair, a flash of the violet eyes and her lips locked against my own._

_A whisper, ''don't leave me Loren, you are my savior!''_

My eyes burst open, ignoring the pain of the sudden light. I realized something with my dream; this woman in my dream is a sky walker. What am I going to do now?

**(Thank you all for reading this chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I am really excited for this story and feel free to leave any suggestions or criticism in the reviews!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****Sorry for the long update guys. I was totally blocked for a while but I'm back**

**Also all mistakes are my own and AVATAR belongs to James Cameron.**

**This story contains the love between two women if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**This Story is AU**

**Bold-Na'vi,**

_Italics-Flashbacks _

(Neytiri POV)

A sky walker! The woman of my dreams is a damn sky walker! Now I will never be able to be with her and even if she is real there is no way a Na'vi can be with a sky walker. I sigh but get out my hammock and decide to talk a walk through home tree. I see all the 'eveng laughing and smiling yet I cannot. I had relished in my dreams and the possibility that had laid within them, but now I am filled with copious amounts of doubt. I have never once wanted to be an atrocious sky walker but for the first time I wish I could transform into one. Just thinking about my beautiful flower made tingles erupt in my stomach and I felt heat rush to my face. Once again I am slapped with the sick realization that our love, it cannot be. Love seemed too strong of a word to use for someone I had never met but I just had such a strong connection to this Loren.

"Loren" I say out loud as I had said it in the dream. Her name rolls perfectly off my tongue and I cannot help but to repeat it several times. While I was repeating it I didn't even notice my best friend, Kyuna sneaking up behind me. Next thing I know I am on the hard earth and I know exactly who has pinned me since only one person can.

"**Ney, why have you been avoiding me?"** I hear Kyuna's soft raspy voice ask. I turn myself off my back to face her.

"**I haven't been avoiding you Ky, I have just been so busy lately since the announcement of my bonding to Tsu'tey.'' **I lie through my teeth. The truth though, is that I have been avoiding her but she is Tsu'tey's sister and even though she despises him just as much as me if not more, I just feel like I am letting her down.

She gives me a knowing look and decides to help me up. She makes a gesture as to say follow me. I follow Ky to the very top of Home tree where only the most skilled of climbers can reach. Once we are settled on a high branch, she faces me and says, **"Okay Ney, tell me right now everything that is going on and I want the truth and only the truth because trust me, I will be able to tell if you're lying to me.** I eye her wearily but finally with a loud sigh I comply. I tell her everything from my feelings, Tsu'tey's threats and also about my dreams. By the end of it all she is seething and I can tell she wishes to rip out her brother's throat with her canines.

"**You cannot tell anyone about any of this, do you understand Ky?" **I say sternly while grabbing her wrist to calm her down. I watch as she puts her face in her hands and rubs her face. Ky has always been very beautiful and I am surprised she has not been asked as a mate. Her soft features are accentuated with a hardened warrior look but she is still delicate looking. Her hair today is in one braid down the back. She finally removes her hands and by her curious gaze I can tell she has questions. **"Go ahead Ky, ask what you wish to ask."**

She blinks, a little stunned I had read her so easily but the knowing smirk on her face tells it all. **"Soooo this girl in your dreams, she is a skywalker?" **My only answer is a small nod and my growing smirk starting to mirror hers. She hums in acceptance but I can tell she is about to ask more. **"Do you think she will come here? Maybe she is one of us but in your dreams she comes to you as a skywalker!" **She exclaims loudly. I shush her because she practically screamed it. She grimaces apologetically and as she does that she slips and lands on her rump. I burst out laughing because I have never once seen her fall. She sourly rubs her bruised behind and sticks her tongue out at me. Once my laughing finally dies down, I take a deep breath.

"**I wish I knew who she was, I have never felt so fully complete and I pray to Eywa every night that I will find her. I feel this strong tug in my heart and it only seems to get worse by the day. Ky, I do not wish to be with Tsu'tey he is going to break me." **I whisper so softly I am afraid she didn't hear it but she heard it all and next thing I know she is next to me, holding me. I have been doing so much crying lately and it angering me beyond belief but I just cannot control myself. She softly rocks with me and sings a soft lullaby that has soothed us since childhood. Once I finally start to calm down and my sobs turn into soft sniffles, she gently kisses my forehead.

"**My little Ney, everything will be just fine. Eywa would never hurt you like this, you just watch and I bet you that… what was her name? Loren? Well she is going to find you and all will be well. If she doesn't then I will kill Tsu'tey myself and take the penalty because I will never let you suffer. Before you interrupt me, let me finish. I know that ever since Sylwanin died you have been broken and I hope that I helped pick up the pieces. You are like the baby sister I never had and you are the best friend I will always have. The only thing I want for you is your happiness and if that's with Loren or with no one, I shall always be there. I shall never leave you alone again." **By the end of her speech I am once again crying and so is she. She wipes away my tears and we share a soft sisterly hug. She is right; ever since Sylwanin died I haven't been the same. This is the first time I realized how much Kyuna actually means to me and I am just over whelmed.

"**I will never let you go, my sister." **I whisper before my eyes flutter shut.

_(Neytiri's Dream)_

"_Neytiri, Neytiri!" A angel's voice yells._

"_Loren, My Loren, where are you?" I hear my self yell back._

_I hear a high-pitched scream and the feeling of dread fills me and I run faster than ever before. Different colours flash before my eyes and I am transported to a different world, not Pandora but somewhere dark and gray. I look up and notice I am in front of a mirror. I have luscious white hair and a beautiful face; my eyes are like the brightest violet. I notice bruises along my jaw and on my cheek. I gasp, I am Loren! I cannot move or look around; I can only watch what is being seen. Suddenly the door busts open. A Door, How do I know these things? I am completely mortified but can only watch as a tall girl with brown hair and bruises on her face as well, storms at me. I feel Loren's fear but I also feel strength. I watch as Loren speaks to them and this girl, Callie? Yes, Callie and her friends start beating Loren up. As I feel myself screaming from the inside about Loren and trying to protect my mate, I see a purple light surround me and I feel an unimaginable strength. Loren storms up to the girls and my eyes can barely keep up and I watch myself in her body, practically tear these monsters to shreds. I feel proud that Loren fought for herself but I suddenly feel guilt, guilt for enjoying this and guilt coming from Loren. I watch as I slump on to the floor, the pain is unbearable and Loren and I both groan. "No Loren you must stay strong" I whisper as the bright colours return and I can feel myself being pulled back. I watch as Loren's eyes flutter closed._

_(End of dream)_

I wake up screaming, "LOREN, LOREN, NO!"

It's then that my eyes finally focus and I notice Kyuna kneeling in front of me with a worried expression on her face. I can feel the warm sweat falling down my face and tears slipping down my cheeks. It takes me a minute before I can hear what Kyuna is saying.

"**Ney it's just a dream it isn't real, come on focus!" **She says snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"**It was terrible, Ky. I watched as these sky people beat Loren up just because she was different from them!" **I whispered harshly. Kyuna watched me warily and decided upon sitting next to me. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"**Don't worry Ney, today is our day and we get to go hunting, just you and I." **She smiles at me and I smile back because I genuinely enjoy our bonding times, it is my only free time since Tsu'tey.

"**I cannot wait." **I say with a smile and I lean my head on her shoulder.

(Loren POV)

I still am in shock, from figuring out that Jake's alive, Tommy's dead and that Trudy is here, I don't know what to think. I am now heading back to the lab to link to my Avatar. On my way there I notice all the guys' hungry stares. I roll my eyes all they want is something exotic to tame for a night then to throw it away. I hurriedly make my way to the lab. Once I reach the lab I wave to Max and set up my Link Pad, all systems are a go. I climb into my link bed, close my eyes and try to relax my mind, in seconds the familiar bright lights flash behind my eyes. I open my eyes once more and I know I am in my AVATAR because of the tail that I can feel behind me. I get up and stretch my new muscles. I notice that Jake is already gone, he's probably already at Trudy's helicopter. I am dreading going with her but she is the pilot assigned to us and there's not much I can do. I slip on some tan shorts, black boots and a purple tank top. I check my lovely, white Na'vi hair and notice that it is all in one braid down my back. I Shrug, Grace must've done it. I make my way to Trudy's Helicopter and I notice Jake, setting up his gun. I walk up to him and give him a hug. At first I notice he's stunned but soon he's rubbing my back and returning the hug. Jake was never much of a hugger before, It was always Tommy.

"What was that for Ren?" Jake asks his eye brow raised.

I smile at the familiar nick name, "I just missed you, I guess." I watch as his eyes slightly fill with tears but he tries to hide it.

"Me too Ren, me too. So Ren, you know how to work one of these?" He throws me a gun and I catch it perfectly. I give him a look and a smirk and in 2 seconds flat, I have my clip laid out and all the pieces of the gun detached.

"Better than you do Jakey." I say confidently. He looks at me stunned but not before a proud smile lights up his face and he grabs me and gives me a noogie.

"Oh my gosh, Jake stop! I need to get ready to leave!" I say, practically shouting.

"Not until you say 'Jake is the master of all things including Loren Mitchell' and then you must also bow down before me." He says cockily. I roll my eyes and elbow him in the ribs; while I notice Grace is watching us with a smirk. Jake lets go of me with a groan, "Okay Loren is the master." We all start laughing. I see Trudy appear with aviators on, Camo Army pants, thick black boots and a white tank top. She tries to hide her sad gaze but I can practically feel her regret.

I sigh, "come on Jake let's get in the helicopter before Norm accidently breaks something." I say laughing. Norm, who has been quiet this whole time, only rolls his eyes at my antics.

(An hour later)

"Where are we even going?" I heard Jake ask childishly.

I give him a stare of disbelief, "We are going to one of Grace's research areas" He only gives me a confused look in return but before I can answer Norm answers for me.

"We are going into the yellow zone of the Pandora forest! How don't you know that, Grace told us before we left?" He answers offended and slightly angry

"Calm down Norm, he isn't a scientist, he's a warrior and there's no need to treat him like he's below you!" I answer just as angrily

I watch Norm's gaze shift to the floor with shame and after a moment he mutters a, "sorry…"

Jake smirks at me and we pound fists. Trudy goes on to talk about how you can't see shit up here and I watch Norm Panic a little. We finally land and Jake and I get out first, amazed by our surroundings. I roll my eyes Norm almost forgets his pack again. Grace and Norm start to do scientist stuff down there but Jake and I decide to go exploring. I follow him through the foliage and he hears a noise and points his gun upwards. I put my hand over his gun because he sees a prolemuris.

"They aren't aggressive." I say gently and he nods his thanks at me. We keep going on and he finds a patch of Helicoradian and starts touching them. They pop away to safety and we both giggle. We go around touching all the plants making them zzzuump away. Next thing we know they are all doing it by themselves. We turn around only to come face to face with a herd of Hammerheads, Jake looks at me for guidance and we notice Grace come up behind us.

"Just stand your ground, it's a territorial threat." She softly says after the largest one makes a small movement and roar. Jake looks at her incredulously and shakes his head. I go stand next to him.

"What do we do, dance with it?" he asks sarcastically. My eyes are flicking everywhere and I'm waiting for Graces response.

"J-Just stand your ground." I hear Grace Nervously say. I look to Jake and I know what he's thinking. The Hammerhead starts to charge and at the same time Jake and I run head on Canines extended, screaming. The hammerhead stops and runs away, along with his whole pack. Jake and I are astounded and totally shocked, we start laughing nervously, relief flooding out. That's when we see the Thanator and Jake foolishly asks.

"What about this one, Run, don't run, what?"

"RUN DEFINETLY RUN!" Grace answers loudly. Jake and I are off, running side by side. I can hear the Thantor right behind us and suddenly Jake and I have to jump over a log. I watch as the Thanator grabs on to Jake, I scream and Shoot at it. Luckily, the Thanator only had a hold of Jakes back pack and so he releases the clip and falls to the earth. Suddenly he's pulling my arm and we are running again, adrenaline pumping our bodies. Jake points to the opening under some tree roots, we run and slip in the Thanator is scratching and biting at the roots. I start shooting it along with Jake but its doing nothing but pissing it off. Suddenly it grabs my gun and Jakes out of bullets so he throws his gun. Off we are again running and I see a cliff. I don't know what's beneath it but I am praying for water, Jake grabs my hand and off we jump. The wind is slicing against me and suddenly with a splash we land in freezing water. The current is pushing me down and away from Jake and I am trying to screaming his name. I see him down the river more holding onto a branch; I grab his hand and take a hold of the branch. We catch our breath and suddenly we burst out laughing. We survived a hammerhead, a Thanator and a cliff. Once we caught our breath Jake motions towards the shore. Slowly but surely we finally reach the shore and we flop onto the soft earth. Suddenly we hear a noise, I'm pretty sure it's a viper wolf pack. I quickly get up and go to help Jake up.

"Come on Jake, we need to make protection it's almost night fall and I think I hear viper wolves" I say quickly. He groans but he's up and we both grab a stick and start sharpening it with our knives that happen to be the only thing that survived other than us, our clothes and Jakes matches. I feel presence of something watching us but I'm assuming it's the viper wolves. Jake tries to light his sharpened stick with his matches; I can tell he coated it in sap. I roll my eyes and once he gets it lit I throw it back in the water.

"What the fuck, Loren!" He says angrily

"Shut up Jake and look around you" I say rolling my eyes once again. He finally fully takes a look around and notices that the world lights itself. I can tell that he is absolutely amazed but I need to knock him out of it because the viper wolves are attacking and we don't have time for games.

I throw him his stick, "Jake to your left!" I say seeing a viper wolf go to attack his left flank. We start fighting them off and I feel extremely bad for killing these animals. Grace always told me how connected this world is and I know if we survive fighting, I am going to give them a proper funeral. Suddenly just when I think it's over for us two Na'vi women jump down from high up. They start shooting the viper wolves with their toxic arrows and yelling Na'vi war cries. One of the Na'vi women is taller than the other her hair is in one braid like mine but more complex. She is very pretty but when my eyes land on the other Na'vi woman, I have no idea how to react; she has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her hair is loose containing only a couple of braids and her face is beyond heavenly. I watch as her muscles ripple and flex with each hit and maneuver. Suddenly it's all over and they are hissing at the viper wolves as the beasts runaway yipping. I notice one injured viper wolf and immediately run up to it and preform the Na'vi thanks. Once I am done I can feel eyes on my back and I notice that the two Na'vi women had stopped to watch me. Suddenly I see Jake open his big mouth.

"Thank you, if you two didn't come we would've been screwed." He laughed awkwardly but they didn't answer. Once again he opens his stupid mouth, "I said thank you" and he grabbed her shoulder when she started walking away.

Before I could tell him to shut up the taller Na'vi female, I heard the other female address her as Kyuna, whipped him with her bow. I laughed as he fell but quickly straightened my expression when I got a glare from the gorgeous Na'vi. I could see something in her eyes though, recognition? No it couldn't be, but as fast as it as it came, it was gone. I shrugged it off and that's when I heard Kyuna say something about Jake being like a baby. I waved at the beautiful Na'vi flashing my signature smirk. I swore I saw something like a blush but I was probably imagining it. I walked up to the gorgeous Na'vi and said in English, "Hello, I am Loren, may I know your name?" She stares at me for a second and then she opens her mouth and the most pantie dropping voice comes out.

"I am Neytiri Te Tskaha Mo'at'ite" She says her name with a smirk which I'm assuming means she expects me to mess it up but I return with a smirk of my own.

"Well Neytiri Te Tskaha Mo'at'ite it is a pleasure to meet you." I say holding out my hand and when her hand touches mine I bend over and kiss her knuckle. I can tell she is confused but also amazed at how I said her name correctly, once again I find myself smirking triumphantly. I have no idea where this courage is coming from but I like it. Suddenly I hear Jakes voice again.

"If you love you forest friends so much, why save us?" he asks questioningly

Kyuna answers, "Why save you?"

"Yeah, why save our asses?" I ask getting her attention away from Jake.

She stops and licks her lips but Neytiri answers, "You two have a brave heart, no fear but stupid and ignorant like a child." She says the first part staring into my eyes and the second part staring at Jake.

"Well if we are like children, maybe you could teach us." I say knowing that I am probably just as skilled as them. They start walking away and Jake and I hurry to catch up.

Kyuna sassily walks away, "Sky people cannot learn if they do not see." I look straight into Neytiri's eyes and say,

"Trust me I can see." She gasps and quickly starts walking away but Jake is walking in front of Neytiri and trying to speed up behind Kyuna.

"Well then teach me... how to see?" He ignorantly replies.

At the same time as Neytiri and Kyuna, I reply, "No one can teach you how to see." They all stop and stare at me before they keep moving again. We start running over a thinner tree trunk and that's when Jake slips and Kyuna grabs him just before he falls off. I watch as she gets up in his face and whispers harshly, "Like a baby!" I run up to Neytiri and grab her wrist.

"We need your help." I say gently all my cockiness gone.

"She sighs angrily, "You should not be here!"

"Okay then take us with you." I say as convincingly as I can.

"No, go back." She says softly but sternly.

"No!" I say just as sternly

"**Ke'he! **Go back!" She says pushing on my chest to make me back up. As she does this though I gasp and so does Kyuna. Jake looks up and starts swatting at the Atokarina but I happen to be right next to him and Kyuna and I slap his arms. We all watch in awe as they land on me and Jake covering us from head to toe. Jake is sketchy about it, moving a bit but I am just standing still trying to absorb that this is a sign from Eywa. Jake is the first one to speak.

"Wha-What are they?" he says nervously.

I gulp, "Seeds of the sacred tree, very pure spirits." Neytiri and Kyuna look at me with shock and awe. Suddenly they all fly away and out of the corner of my eye I watch Neytiri smile and it has to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

Suddenly, Neytiri and Kyuna speak at the same time, "come, you will go with us to home tree." I look at Jake and we both smile. Grace will not believe where we are going and I cannot wait to tell her. There off we go behind Neytiri and Kyuna, I am only praying the Na'vi take well to our arrival. I doubt it though.

**AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter! This is my longest chapter so far and I worked suuuuper hard on it so please don't forget to review, favourite or follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** My gosh, I am so sorry for not updating in forever! ****I was so busy that I totally forgot about the story but I will try to update more frequently now.**

Also all mistakes are my own and AVATAR belongs to James Cameron. The only thing that is mine is the storyline. English is also not my first language, so I apologize for mistakes.

This story contains the love between two women if you don't like it, don't read it.

This Story is AU almost all the time but some parts will be like the movie.

Bold-Na'vi,

Italics-Flashbacks

(Grace PoV)

"Come on Trudy they have to be around here somewhere!'' I said leaning out of the helicopter a little. My eyes flitted from area to area but I found no sign of them. My eyes were starting to burn holding back tears; I could not lose my only children again! I sighed forcing my tears back, fucking ungrateful world.

"Grace, I'm sorry but we can't be out any longer. I have to take the helicopter back to Hell's Gate.'' I heard the regret in Trudy's voice and I realized we had no choice. I looked at her and nodded, sitting back down. Eywa please protect my children...

(Loren PoV)

The forest of Pandora was so beautiful at night. Not like it wasn't beautiful during the day but at night it lit up like the whole world was dancing in natural neon. I felt eyes on my back and I smirked. I turned around and saw Neytiri look away so fast it looked like her neck was jelly. I giggled and walked up to her. I started walking next to her and I saw her slightly flinch each time our arms brushed. Although I did not talk, every time our skin touched I felt tingles erupt everywhere in my body. I mean everywhere. It felt as if I knew her from somewhere.

I heard Jake trying to talk to Kyuna in front of us but she kept rolling her eyes at everything he said. I looked to Neytiri and she was looking off to the side. My eyes started off on her beautiful face and her lovely cheek bones accentuating her face. My eyes decided to start their trek downwards, looking at her beautiful, smooth lips. I quickly looked up to make sure she hasn't noticed my burning gaze. She was still staring off into the distance as we walked. I sighed inwardly, thanking Eywa she had not seen. Slowly my Violet eyes descended downwards. I nearly moaned, her chest was heaving a little and the breasts hidden from my sight, were straining against the small cloth attempting to restrict them. I took a steadying breath, continuing my journey. Her smooth, muscled legs filled my sight and I swore, I was going to faint. No one had ever made my body react in this way and it was so overwhelming.

I heard a cough from the body I was fawning over and slowly looked up. Neytiri was staring at me, I don't know curiously? I felt the Na'vi equivalent of a blush rise to my cheeks. "Hi?'' I said nervously. I saw her holding back a smirk.

"Do you see something you like?'' She said in her sexy voice. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know she knew how to flirt. I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"That depends on if the thing I like, likes it as well.'' I replied as confident as I could but I was still embarrassed from being caught and so my voice faltered a little at the end. She just laughed softly and ran ahead to Jake and Kyuna. I felt a blush arise again even though nothing was really said. I made my way back next to Jake. We decided to stop next to a small body of water to catch a break and a drink. Jake was sitting with his feet in the water kicking like a small child. I giggled and made my way over to him. "Once a child, always a child?'' I said sitting down next to him, putting my feet in as well. He looked over at me and scoffed, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I leaned my head on top of his shoulder. "Jake, what if they don't let us join?'' I whispered.

He leaned his head on mine, "Don't worry Ren with my charms, good looks and your knowledge they will welcome us with open arms.'' He said cockily, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I scoffed and pushed him, watching as he slipped and fell into the water. I started laughing so hard, I had to grab onto my sides as I shook.

Next thing I knew I was being lifted up into the air, I squealed. "Jake no please, don't do it!'' It was already too late I felt myself fall right into the freezing water. As I resurfaced, I crawled onto the soft earth and I noticed Kyuna and Jake laughing whole heartedly, while Neytiri attempted to stifle a laugh. "You three think that's funny huh?'' I said slowly stalking my way towards Neytiri. Right as she closed her eyes and actually let out a laugh, I sprinted towards her lifting her up bridal style and running full force towards the water. If I wasn't about to jump into ice cold water, I would've moaned since her skin was touching mine and oh how soft hers was. Just as we got near the water, I heard a soft noise escape her throat sounding something like a giggle. "Cannon ball!'', I yelled jumping in while holding Neytiri. We both surfaced close to each other laughing and smiling. This was the first time I had ever seen her smile and how beautiful it was. It was at that moment that I wanted more than anything to hook my fingers around her hips and pull her in. I blinked jumping out of my fantasy. She motioned her head towards shore and I nodded. I made it to shore a little before her and extended my hand. She gently took my hand and I felt a small shock travel through my body. It seemed like she has felt it as well since she was breathing a little heavier. Although, that could probably be blamed on our impromptu bath.

We both looked around for Kyuna and Jake. They were both sitting next to each other, leaning on one of the trees. Jake had his head in his hands shaking his head about and Kyuna was laughing. I looked to Neytiri and she smiled and shrugged. We walked over to them, "What's going on here?'' I asked curiously. Jake just lifted one of his hands from his eye, groaned and kept shaking his head. "What is there something on my face?'' I said totally confused. Kyuna just laughed louder, I huffed and crossed my arms. This action was apparently funny since it made Neytiri laugh. "For the love of Eywa, why are you laughing now!?'' I asked now officially stunned. When Neytiri finally stopped laughing, she looked over to me.

She smirked, "When you, how do you say in English, make that face? You look so Hona.'' I slowly felt my arms uncross and a blush light up my features.

"You're saying I look adorable when I pout and that's why you're laughing? Okay first of all I am not adorable and second of all, what's their problem?'' I question gesturing to Jake and Kyuna.

Kyuna's laughter has finally died down and she opens her mouth to speak, "When Neytiri and I saw you and Jake sitting by water and holding each other, we believed you to be mates.'' She says giggling once again. I must've made a disgusted face because once again Kyuna was laughing fully and Jake was groaning.

"You have to be shitting me! Jake is my older brother, Oh fuck me that is just no.'' I say disgustedly, sitting down and slowly maneuvering myself against a rock.

Neytiri continues laughing but then coughs, "Sorry to interrupt such a moment but we better return to home tree, they are probably waiting for us. Jake, Loren, please give Kyuna and I a moment.'' I nod and motion for Jake to follow.

(Neytiri PoV)

"Why did you not tell me they were not mates?'' I say through my teeth. Ky is clearly startled by my anger but quickly composes herself, as she is used to my mood swings.

She rolls her eyes, "I did not think it important. Please explain to me why it is?'' I almost slap her, does she not realize! This is my Loren, the one who I have dreamt of every night! I take a deep breath.

"Kyuna, sometimes you are such a moron! When you look at Loren do you not notice that she has the same name as the one who invades my dreams! She also has the same physical looks, were you listening at all when I explained such things to you!? I am just confused on how she is a Na'vi because in my visions she was human.'' I all but shout and finally I see recognition appear in her eyes. Then she's grinning and the next thing I know, I am being crushed in a hug.

"Oh my Eywa! Do you not see Ney-Ney, Eywa has given you her blessing. The atokarina were a sign of her approval, you two are meant to be together! She is one of us because Eywa allowed her to be!'' Kyuna is practically jumping up and down and the sight is well received from her usual serious demeanor. I look over and see Jake staring at her. I feel a smirk break through.

"It seems I am not the only one blessed with Eywa's approval.'' I say motioning my head towards Jake. I notice her blush but instead she shakes her head and tells me we better leave. We head off towards home tree but not before Loren and I share a soft smile.

(Loren PoV)

Neytiri told me a couple of minutes ago that we are almost at home tree. I feel a nervous flutter in my stomach and I take a deep calming breath. Jake notices my nervous demeanor and gives me his best reassuring thumbs up, along with his signature grin. I can't help but grin back and that gives him enough confidence to face forward again. He and Kyuna are walking ahead of Neytiri and I. They say that by standing like that then it looks like they are our guards and that they have been the whole time. I laugh remembering the fun we had at the water and how at ease they were with us. Maybe the other Na'vi will like us. Suddenly I bump into something smooth and warm. I move back a little and realize that everyone had stopped and I had not noticed but in my blindness, I had walked into Neytiri's back. I smile sheepishly and mumble an apology. She gently pats my back and smiles, reassuring me that it's alright.

"We are about to reach home tree and I would just like to warn you two, that we are not sure how guards will react. This means stay close to us, we try to explain but they will probably grab you and take you to centre tree. Also Loren, I am not sure how the people will react to you, since you are a little bit different looking than us. Sorry if I offend.'' Kyuna says gently. Jake and I look at each other and I see him gulp. We nod taking each other's hands as protection. Ever since tommy's death, we have been holding onto our connection like an anchor. The Na'vi will probably believe us to be mates but at this moment, I do not care. Neytiri is watching us and so I motion her over here. She looks at me skeptically but eventually comes over to me. I take her hand and she flinches a little and then relaxes.

"Neytiri, I would just like to thank you for everything. You saved our lives from the viper wolves even though we shouldn't have killed them and now you take us to your people. If this doesn't work out just know that I am so grateful to you and will never forget you.'' Before I could realize what I am doing, I pull her into a hug. This is has to be the most amazing feeling ever, every part of my body is on fire (in a good way). Once we finally pull away, shy smiles are gracing both our faces. I take a step back and she is grinning. I try to ignore the tingling in my skin and hand from where we touched.

"Loren, I have a few questions if this goes well to ask you. Like for example, how you could understand our language and how you knew to honour the Viper wolves. We shall speak no matter what happens.'' She then bowed her head and her and Kyuna proceeded ahead of me and Jake. I once again took Jake's hand and he gave a squeeze as to say "it will be fine.''

First thing I heard was their shouts and the next thing, I felt Jake's hand slip from mine as he tumbled down a small hill. I tripped and when I got up I saw Jake trying to get out of a net tangled around him. I looked and came face to face with a spear. I gulped but the Na'vi with the spear, a fierce male with high cheekbones and a glare that sent chills down my spine, picked me up by my arm. There was something not right with that one, I thought. I felt several hands pushing, shoving and urging me forward. I eventually found my way next to Jake again. We once again clasped hands and this time, we were both afraid. Although we were scared, being pushed by Na'vi warriors and being watched by the rest of the tribe; we straightened our shoulders and kept jogging forward. I remembered Neytiri speaking to that one male with the cheekbones. She had an unbelievably disgusted face on while speaking with him. He probably fancied her, although how could anyone not fancy her. She probably had 3/4 of the single males and females all over her. I sighed; my chances with her were probably one in a million viper wolves. I smiled at my own cheesy joke.

I finally popped out of my day dream and noticed, we were inside the spires of home tree. I could not believe my eyes. I probably looked like a cod fish with my mouth open and my eyes wide. The spires were highlighted in glowing roots, soft colours of greens, blues and golds. The world seemed to connect to everyone and everything. I feel an overwhelming touch in my soul, although I am not sure if I am just overreacting. It was as if I had somehow connected to this world too. I looked over at Jake to see if he was reacting like I was. He was just as amazed and I giggled, thinking how both of us must've looked. I quickly straightened my features because I could see the quickly nearing crowd of Na'vi.

We finally got in the midst of the crowds. They were an ocean of blue people, awed and always moving to watch us. They were staring at us as if we were newly risen gods, frightened yet amazed. Although we were both garnering the attention, most eyes were on me. I sighed, I had almost forgotten about my appearance until now. My violet eyes and white hair must be a huge surprise to these people. I am not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing yet. Suddenly people were scurrying out to touch us and then quickly backing up as if they were touched by burning hot embers. I felt people gently touching hair and arms. I looked down to see a very young Na'vi girl touching my hand. I quickly gave her a smile and then whispered, "Sa'nok?'' while motioning my head to an older woman nearing her way to the child. She nodded, gave me a toothless grin and made her way back to the older lady; I smiled thinking about how adorable she was. As quickly as that sweet moment happened it was gone and we were being pushed to the center of home tree. The warriors were still at our backs pushing and shoving when we did not walk fast enough for them. They spread a curtain of vines and inside was even more beauty. There were Na'vi seated on the left side and right side of the area with a clear path to the front. I could see two figures at the front, an older man and that male Na'vi with the cheekbones from before. I shivered remember the feeling I got from him. As I got closer I realized that the older Na'vi was probably the Leader of the clan and that other Na'vi was his son or heir. Jake's hand was starting to get clammy and mine was shaking. I looked to him and he tried to give me another grin but I could tell it was done half-heartedly. We were now in the midst of the Omaticaya clan and these few moments would decide our fate.

We were now standing but steps away from the two male Na'vi and I could see the very clear features of disgust lining both their faces. Would it kill these guys to relax a little, they have hundreds of their people surrounding us and more. We are but two, not an army. I shook these thoughts from my mind; if people unknown to me invaded my land that I loved, I would probably be cautious too. The man whom I thought to be the heir of the clan breathed in, "Their alien smell fills my nose and makes my eyes water.'' He said with loathing and humour. I felt my ears go back and my teeth wanting to bear at him but then I remember I must not let them know that I can understand. He probably thought that we both only spoke English. I quickly composed myself but not before I saw Neytiri eyeing my warily from the sidelines. The tribe had laughed at his joke and somewhere deep inside me, I had felt the humiliation of this insult burning me.

"Neytiri why do you bring sky walkers here, they are not welcome!'' The leader finally speaks angrily, all but yelling in Neytiri's face. I clenched my fist and I noticed the worried look Jake was giving me since I was gripping on to his hand much too tightly. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. At least he spoke in English this time. Neytiri looked so ashamed and I watched her confident demeanor turn to something less. She still held that confidence but it more obedience now and I hurt for her. I wanted to reach out and caress her. What is coming over you, she is not yours! I breathed out much too loudly and prayed to whoever was listening they did not notice me losing my shit.

Neytiri once again spoke in English, carefully I listened, "Apologies father but there was a sign, a sign from Eywa.''Father, oh no this means that Neytiri is royalty. Turns out, Jake was thinking the exact same thing I was but instead of using his head, he acted stupidly.

"Father? Oh nice to meet you sir!'' he said enthusiastically while moving forward and holding out his hand toward the man. The man with the cheek bones and several other na'vi jumped forward, in front of the chief hissing and in fighting position.

I grabbed his bicep, "Ke'he.'' The words were out before I could stop them and much too loudly. I noticed Neytiri's father giving me a look but as quick as it came, it was gone. I looked around to make sure no one else had heard my words but by the eyebrow Neytiri was raising I could tell she had. I quickly pulled Jake backwards to me and slapped him across the head. He gave me a look and rubbed his head. I heard Neytiri stifle a giggle but the heavenly sound quickly disappeared after a glare from ol' cheeks over there. The Na'vi grew silent and I almost squeaked from the glare that was boring into me from the Olo'ekytan.

"Move, let me see these sky walkers.'' A deep, raspy voice appears from behind. Cheeks and the chief move aside and I watch as an older Na'vi female makes her way down to us. She is very lovely for a woman of her age and I notice her apparel. She is wearing a sort of necklace with a sharp tooth on it and she is wearing a sort of orange poncho. Different than other Na'vi here, maybe she is the chief's wife, I thought to myself. She makes her way down and in front of us. I watch as Neytiri bows her head and mumbles Sa'nok. It seems I was correct, this women is Neytiri's mother and let's hope Jake doesn't figure that out this time. She is now standing very close to us and watching us with care. My hand seeks out Jake's and silently in a law of understanding, he takes my hand. Her eyes flit down to our hands but she then pulls the tooth from the necklace and in a quick, almost fluid motion, she pricks both of us below our collarbones. Jake hisses from the unexpected pinch, but all I do is whisper, "pussy.'' Jake quickly glares at me but I act as if nothing was said. She the proceeds to stick the tooth in her mouth and it's all I can do not to grimace. "I am Mo'at, Tsahik of the Omaticaya. What do they call you?'' she speaks slowly, her thick accent rich in her speech.

Jake is the first to gain his bearings, "I am Jake Sully, warrior of the J-Jarhead clan.'' He stutters out trying to at confident. She nods slowly and her eyes turn to me.

I swallow, "I am Lor'syulang Sully also a warrior of the Jarhead clan, some call me Loren.'' I say with a little more confidence than Jake, even though my heart was beating like a war drum and my throat was tightening. She looked between the both of us and then backed up. I felt myself breathe a little easier now that her intimidating presence was a little further away.

Her voice rang out once more, "Neytiri tells me there has been a sign from Eywa and that you were meant to come here. Now I ask you, what is it that you seek?'' She asks her accent pronouncing the K's and T's loudly.

Now or never I think as I open my mouth, "We seek to learn your ways and become one of the people.'' I say clearly. I quickly look over at Neytiri and she is watching me with much interest.

"We have tried to teach other sky people… It is hard to fill a cup, which is already full.'' Mo'at says skeptically to us. I look to Jake and he nods.

Jake all but scoffs, "Trust me my cup is empty.'' The self-loathing falling from those words break my heart and I look at him with shock. Is this what they felt when I said that I hated myself and that I was hideous. I really hope not for these words hurt me and they weren't even coming from myself. I squeezed his hand softly and he gave me a soft smile.

I look back up and Mo'at is once again giving us a questioning look, "If your cup is empty then why do you accompany us with your mate?'' she asks with a frown. I almost face palm. Everyone always thinks we are lovers! What the actual fuck!

I sigh, "Jake is not my mate, he is my brother.'' I say trying not to sound rude but this is the second time today. Mo'at then surprisingly laughs and at that moment I am pretty sure the whole tribe was confused. Her laughter dies down quickly and once again everything is serious.

"What about you beautiful flower, is your cup empty?'' she asks questioningly, using the definition of my Na'vi name. I almost laugh; my cup is the emptiest it could ever be.

"My cup could not get any emptier if it tried.'' I said confidently but in reality, I felt that emptiness shattering me inside. Cutting me every day like shards of glass being swallowed. I move my eyes over to Neytiri and I see her concerned gaze, she looks sad. I wonder why, it can't be because of what I said. I am not important enough to be cared for by someone such as her.

Mo'at moves forward, slithering around my body, picking up my hair and tail. She then stops in front of me; her fingers trace the small butterfly above my left breast. I had almost forgotten about it since it was hidden by my hair hanging down over it. She then stands right in front of me inspecting my eyes. She hums to herself, "Your cup might not be as empty as you see it to be. If I can ask, why do you have these different features?'' she asks nicely and almost sweetly, as a caring mother would. I look away; I can't handle being looked at like that. Not since I deemed myself unworthy of it. I barely believe myself to be worthy of Grace or Jake.

When I finally decided to look up I spoke quietly, "I was born with all of these features, except this.'' I say pointing to the butterfly. "This just randomly appeared.'' I then looked at Neytiri she was staring very intently at the butterfly above my breast and I could feel a blush arise. She caught me looking at her and quickly returned to her stone cold demeanor. I turned my gaze to Mo'at hoping she had not seen the looks Neytiri and I had shared. Thankfully she had not and was too busy circling Jake as she had done with me. Eventually she stepped back up to her mate.

"Neytiri, you shall teach Loren our ways and Kyuna you shall teach Jake.'' Mo'at said strongly in a manner meaning no argument. Neytiri looked annoyed and huffed in anger. Kyuna looked unfazed and just bowed her head. I was so confused and slightly hurt, why didn't Neytiri want to tutor me? I thought we were kinda friends and if not friends, good acquaintances with a crazy connection. I felt myself slouch a bit and my confidence starting to waver. Once again Mo'at's strong voice filled the space, "Join us for the feast after you are properly dressed, Neytiri take Loren to change and Kyuna take Jake!'' Her voice held no room for argument and so off we went. I told Jake I would see him later and then I left with Neytiri. So far Neytiri has been silent and I wasn't sure how to breach the subject with her but before I could speak, she turned suddenly and before I could react, we were chest upon chest. I blushed madly but could not find myself to move. Neytiri looked down and I followed her gaze, realizing that my hands had automatically grabbed onto her hips. My hands flew back to my sides and I stepped back, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uhm Sorry, I didn't mean to do that again. I actually had something to ask you.'' I said laughing awkwardly. She gestured for me to speak and I nodded. "Okay, so you know when your mother told you that you had to teach me the ways of your people? Yeah well, why did you act so disgusted by the thought of me?'' I said progressively getting quieter as I spoke. I felt a burning in my eyes as I held in my tears. Pathetic, I am pathetic. I quickly coughed to cover my display of emotion. As I lifted my gaze to stare at the angel before me, I noticed her previously hardened gaze had softened and she was now staring at me with concern. I smiled sheepishly. She grinned softly at my smile.

She stepped a little closer, her lips a hairs breathe away from mine, "If I had shown no emotion or seemed pleased by the act, my mother would have questioned me, because I am usually not so accepting. Also we would not want them to think, I showed you favour no?'' She said taking a step backwards. I felt my knees buckle, oh Eywa that was sexy.

"No we would not want that.'' I said quietly, following her to a small hut like structure. Neytiri went in first, moving the vines that were used as a door to the side, so that I may enter. It was a small hut containing what looked like various pieces of leather, beads and Na'vi accessories. I was knocked out of my observation by Neytiri passing me some clothes, "I know a hidden place where you can clean yourself. Follow me.'' She spoke softly and with confidence. I continued to follow Neytiri, occasionally jumping over tree roots and avoiding particularly vine filled areas. Soon we stopped in front of what looked like an empty area filled with large trees, with long, lush, leaves. They looked almost like the vines that were used to cover the Na'vi door ways. Even though I have thoroughly observed Pandora during my impromptu marathon, I could not get enough of its beauty. The colours, so soft yet bright were like nothing I had ever seen. The whole jungle seemed to spring and flourish with life. So different from Earth, that was a dead planet. I sighed, if only we humans had not destroyed our home land. When I looked up I saw Neytiri making her way to one side of the area. There were just vines there and I assumed the tree they were attached to. I squinted, "I thought I was going to wash up?''

Neytiri turned to me, "You are, just watch.'' She then returned back to the vines and in one swift motion, I felt my breath escape. There behind those vines was a medium size body of bright blue and indigo water. Behind it, was a dark skinned tree with soft yellow lights that I decided were fire flies, flying around it. It looked like a scene from a fairy tale and I looked at Neytiri and smiled. She smiled back at me and it was then that I decided just how beautiful she really was. Maybe I had a chance with her and maybe I didn't but we had a connection. Not even Neytiri can deny that.

I quickly pulled off my shirt, "Race you, last one in is Thanator shit.'' I looked over and Neytiri's eyes were wide and she was desperately trying to look like she was busy. I smirked but ripped off my shorts, leaving on my thong that I got from Grace and started running. I was almost at the pool, when I felt a presence beside me. There was Neytiri, having caught up to me, wearing absolutely nothing and I almost died, right there. Neytiri laughed as she got ahead of me by a foot or so. "I do not know what a shit is but looks like you're going to be it!'' Neytiri shouted from in front of me. Don't look at her ass, don't look at her ass, don't look. I chanted to myself over and over. Finally we got in the pool and we were laughing so much we totally forgot about the race. We started splashing and diving under and next thing I knew, she was right in front of me. The laughing had died down and now there were only the soft sounds of our breathing and the Jungle. I was so thankful at that moment that the water was shallow enough that I could stand, because I think I would've drowned if it wasn't. Slowly she got closer and next thing I knew, I was feeling her soft fingers brush on my hips. I felt my hands moving at their own accord, going upwards to fall right above her ass. I wanted so desperately to move down, just a little. We didn't realize it but we were so close to touching, just an inch and our bodies would've been caressing. I breathed out and took a risk. My hand slowly went down, cupping her soft, round and firm ass. Gently at first, as if I was testing the waters if you will; I squeezed them and I know I said a million times today, that I was going to die but this time I thought I was. After a soft noise escaped her throat, I wanted to hear how loud I could make her moan by just doing this. I squeezed hard and slightly melded the flesh. A growl and a moan escaped her throat and soon, I was just continuing that pattern.

I watched her gorgeous face; she went from biting her lip to her tongue sneaking out every now and then. I thought I was going to orgasm from just watching her but then quickly she ripped out of my grasp and went running for shore. I quickly followed her but by the time I got to shore, she was dressed and walking out, through the vines. I quickly put on my new clothes and run out to find her. I found her waiting just outside but when I tried to speak with her, she just shook her head and started walking. I sighed, why do I always have to mess everything up. Soon we were jogging back to camp and I was really not in the mood, my libido was still raging and my mind was still confused. I need to fix this and then I need to talk to Jake.

End of this chapter….

Thanks for reading!

Once again, I apologize for the long wait but life keeps you busy.

I am sorry if I made any mistakes and all criticism is welcome.

If you'd like leave a review, follow and favourite my story :P I think this is the longest chapter yet.


End file.
